Better Than You'll Ever Be
by ilovekisshigo
Summary: It'll be Ichigo's first time attending a chūgakkō in Tokyo after just moving in from Kyoto. Wealthy, strong, wise and talented in most areas, she is determined to make a fresh new start: excited for all the fun and friends. However, not everyone gives her a warm welcome – especially not Kisshu, the KingKa of the school… KISSHIGO ALL THE WAY!


**I've always imagined what life would be like for Kisshu in a human school (not necessarily saying he's human!) and invade Ichigo's privacy, and I also wanted to write a story based on their school life as well, so I thought ****_why not write a fanfic about it! _**

**WORD BANK: **

**• KingKa (킹카****) and QueenKa (퀸카****) is Korean for most popular/richest/smartest/good-looking male and female there is, ****especially in school****. **

**• Chūgakkō is Japanese for 'secondary school' or 'high school'. **

**• Pabo (바보****) is the same thing as 'Baka'.**

* * *

It was all a normal and perfect life for Momomiya Ichigo: rich and wealthy parents, looks as stunning as a model, excellent grades, and all the shopping you wanted, all day, every day. No longer homeschooled due to moving into the city – and the loss of of her best tutor in town – it wasn't going to be an extraordinary dazzling life for her anymore. No when she was moving into a school. A public school.

She sighed as she backed away from the large floor-to-ceiling window in their family's extensive living room, slumping her shoulders while eyeing the hundreds of cardboard boxes scattered everywhere she looked. No matter how hard she tried to force herself that it was all just a nightmare, Ichigo couldn't help but growl under her breath for the umpteenth time, stomping around the paper white carpets and luxurious leather and white wooden furniture.

"I can't believe this is for real!" she huffed and stomped around some more, careless that she had almost caused an expensive vase decoration to topple over and smash to the floor in pieces. In fact, if her mother wasn't there chatting endlessly over the phone and pacing around whilst talking in a friendly yet fake manner, she would've found herself a batton or cane to further smash the art gallery in their home.

"Why out of all cities did we have to move to _stupid_, _dirty _and _unsafe __TOKYO_?!" Ichigo grunted as she clenched both her palms in two strong fists by her sides, unaware that her mother had hung up the phone call and was now staring unbelievably in shock at her only child and daughter. Apparently, being her boss's personal assistant and manager of three different departments in her work field, she was told to quicken the pace to unpack her things and work in full time immediately.

To Mrs. Momomiya Sakura, who undoubtfully felt the company was pressuring her, she didn't like rushing things; and if she wasn't needed on duty as soon as possible, it could be as fatal as losing her job. Even her husband, Mr. Momomiya Shintaro, Head of the Ministry of Defence, was requested to work in urgency. That was one of the very first reasons they had intended to send Ichigo to a school. Because they had their usual working hours extended – with salaries increasing over 89%! – so now they unfortunately had no time for her. How sad it truly was…

"Darling!" Sakura gasped, manicured fingers touching her lips in shock. Ichigo swivelled around 180 degrees in one sharp turn and guiltily stared at her mother, being so frustrated about leaving her old life that she barely noticed her mother had overheard what she said. "Tokyo is _not_ what you've described!" the young women exclaimed, crossing her arms and shaking her head in disappointment of her daughter's prejudgement. "This city holds endless amounts of opportunities and adventure; it is one of the most beautiful in the world too!"

Ichigo examined her gorgeous mother up and down, understanding completely why a handsome man like Shintaro would fall for her quick. She was currently dressed in formal attire – nothing new to the redhead, since they'd always be seen to dress that way – consisting of a creamy white suit-dress and blazer, of course with matching shoes. With her feet covered by high tempting heels, and hair, straight and short and curled inwards at the bottom; Ichigo could as well have said that her fashion sense was imperial. Majestic. Unlike herself, as she was still wearing her fluffy night gown and lacy underwear underneath.

"Whatever" she simply muttered, just loudly enough for Sakura to hear and roll her eyes at her – which Ichigo returned, as a couple of bulky large men in uniform wandered around the house, throwing in the last of their boxes and belongings. One very certain delivery servicer who looked to be the youngest out of all of them, checked the young teenager out with lustful eyes. He secretly glanced at her model-like body, which was barely covered by a wide necked gown that cut off to her mid thigh whenever he could, but was unfortunate that only her back faced him.

Nobody seemed to notice what was being brought in, as well as uneccassary things taken out, and the Momomiya family was rather too busy with their scheduled lives to order them where to put it all. With boxes all around the home, it was useless trying to find things. Every one of them looked the same; it'd take ages to unpack and properly settle in. Well, that was just Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya, that is…

Ichigo and Sakura both heard her mobile phone vibrating and making small frequent buzzing noises, which only meant one thing: she was appointed for duty straight away. Her mother heaved an aggravated sigh, an annoyed look crossing over her face. She stared sorrowfully at the redhead and boredly checked the time on her sterling silver designer watch, only 07:13am in the morning and she was marked with business all over her already.

Ichigo didn't seem to mind though, who had gotten used to the idea of her parents away all the time ever since she was seven years old, of course with no choice being babysitted by a nanny. Hopefully her parents wouldn't think about getting her one now – especially not when she had turned sixteen and proved to be responsible enough. Either way, Sakura didn't have much of an option to hire a babysitter or nanny for the brown eyed girl, for a loud and long impatient horn was heard from outside; Shintaro was most likely waiting to drive his wife to work in their brand new Porsche.

Both girls jumped in surprise and not a moment later did Sakura gently embrace her daughter in a warm and loving hug, soon departing from her and placing a little kiss on her forehead before leaving with a stylish handbag over her shoulder. Ichigo glared at the ten or so removal servicing men who stared at her mother's smooth white legs and slim body, all of which were ushered outside with the woman. She surely didn't want the girl to stay home alone with any male strangers lingering around. Not just to prevent them from doing anything… strange… but because her daughter was a hell worth of a troublemaker when it came to people she disliked.

"See you soon honey! We'll be back by 10:30!" Sakura cooed as Ichigo followed all of them down the stairs and out the humongous front entrance. They both waited for all the men to leave the residence in their delivery vans, thanking each and every one of them for their honourable and kind-hearted service on their way out, before exchanging one last hug. "Try not to cause any mess or accidents. I really don't want to come home seeing our new house on fire…" she sarcastically said and pinched her plump-from-pouting cheeks.

Ichigo laughed it off, not sure if she should have spit a comeback or just shrug it off innocently, and glared at Sakura's back for being treated like an unresponsable child once she strutted away to the expensive vehicle. "Goodbye baby!" her mother called before she stepped into the car, but Ichigo didn't bother returning the greeting as she already spun around facing the house, walking up its front steps and eventually inside. She slammed the door shut with the sound of the car whizzing down the road ringing in her ears, but instead of unpacking all her things and decorate her new bedroom, the teenager had another thought in mind.

"YES!" she pulled down a fist from the air and began twirling and skipping and who knows what sort of randomness in joy, all around the house. Ichigo danced her way over to the living room again, somehow fished out her favourite collection of CDs and inserted the disk into the large modern stereo system that was temporarily dropped at one empty corner, and played her favourite tunes hysterically and crazily loud whilst sliding down the staircase railing to the kitchen.

There, she tried searching for some tasty delicious snacks such as whipping up a cold and sweet ice cream sundae, heating some microwaveable popcorn, cradling a whole bunch of sweets and candy that literally poured out from her arms, and anything else she desired for.

The song 'Hot Summer' by the girl band f(x), was being played so loud that she could even make out the lyrics from the kitchen downstairs. Singing along to the cheerful and upbeat songs which made her dance in motion as she poured herself a glass of strawberry milkshake, she skipped along the very long and elegant but empty hallways; and once she had gotten back to the luxurious living room, turned on the wall sized TV and began flicking through the hundreds of channels, flopping onto the sofa as she did.

It was all going well being home alone with absolutely no adult supervision, until Ichigo slowly felt a pitying ache in the bottom of her stomach. _Hmm, maybe it's from all the junk I've been eating…_, she thought, and pushed the bowl of half-eaten popcorn away from her outstretched legs which were casually placed on top of a glass coffee table. Her stomach slightly grumbled, and after munching on all that unhealthy food – she wasn't normally such an unhealthy eater, though – she was certain that it wasn't from hunger. No _way _could she touch another treat!

Ichigo sighed from the fact that she can get bored so easily and hoped that time would fly by soon so she could meet up with her parents. It had been planned that the three member family would be spending good quality time together in a fancy elegant restaurant around later this week; she only hoped that it would remain peaceful and that her mother and father would be free from their company for a while. She leaned her head back and breathed in and out calmly, wondering how they were doing right now…

About an hour or so had passed, and she soon found herself lulling to a deep sleep – that's after thinking about the friends and fun and life she left behind, and the future ones she'd experience starting tomorrow. Though they had already moved in the day before, travelling and entering their mansion-like home which took from dawn till dusk, Ichigo rarely knew about this place. Her homes in the past were much bigger than the one she was in right now, and apart from the living room and one of the entertainment rooms, including her massive bedroom and the kitchen, that's all about how much she discovered. And that was _nothing_ compared to the rest of the Momomiya residence which was still left to explore.

Ichigo was just about to fall asleep, or perhaps take a small 'cat nap', when the sunlight seeped in through the floor-to-ceiling window panes; causing her to shuffle around on the sofa to find that changing her sleeping positions didn't help from getting her face, or parts of her skin, burned. Indeed, it was summer time in Japan. The time of the year when it was best to stay inside on boiling hot days like this. She was too tired from the long hours spent settling in, to even be bothered to get up and draw all ten of the long and wide curtains around the entire outline of the living room.

A thought then entered her head.

The exhausted and extremely bored girl shot up from the sofas she stretched out on, and oddly decided to go up to the next floor which consisted most of her own rooms and facilities. Ichigo eyed the total mess she created, and recalled how much she had changed over the years. From a neat and tidy, organised and well-learned person, she had now turned into a clutter box. Of course, she still had her past traits but they'd only often come to visit when the lazy side of her was away. The redhead felt the walls she passed by, sliding her fingers over the railings as she ascended the staircase to her bedroom.

Her frail fingers reached to grab hold of the door's bulky handle, only to realise something that she hadn't noticed before. Her name… the word 'Ichigo' had been carefully engraved into the wooden door in an intricate swirly style, and immediately her hand shot up to trace the Japanese lettering, spelling each letter and mentally reading her name while doing so as if she had just learned how to read. Strawberries seemed to be the only image invading her mind full of thoughts, and she obviously knew why her parents had named her that: because of her straight and silky smooth cherry-red hair.

When tracing her encarved delicious name came to an end, Ichigo held a firm grip over the door handle and took a rather deep breath in before cautiously opening it with anxiousness. She had been in there to sleep the night before, but finding herself so busy doing things here and there, she never did get a real chance to look around the room. So that's what she did. A step into her new bedroom was like taking a step to the future… she'd only only know what would come up next if she continued to move on and go forward. Get on with life.

Well, there wasn't really much to see – not with all the cardboard boxes laying around in every corner, still to be opened and have its contents organised in the right places. All there was apart from that were a large bed pushed at one edge of the walls, a matching desk with a few books and bags mounted on, a vanity that had all its drawers occupied with useless objects, and a tall wide bookshelf with nothing but emptiness put in it. It desperately needed a makeover, the whole room in fact, but Ichigo couldn't start that with her 'night clothes' still worn on.

So, with a little merry trill in every step, she cantered towards the bags thrown on her desk and spinning chair and the suitcases randomly scattered around it on the floor. Ichigo opened the first few she got her hands on, to find out that they were all last season's clothes; but since it'd take a few years to compose the perfect outfit with all that unpacking to do, she thought it would be best if she put on what had been pulled out first.

To the very left of her room was the massive walk-in wardrobe and to the right was her own bathroom, which is where she went next after dragging in as many luggages and bags as she could. It didn't take her long to imagine the most ideal outfit for right now, half an hour was the breaking record for the quickest time she took. Yes, the girl was incredibly slow when it came to mixing and matching clothes. Not to mention shoes. And bags. And let's not forget the accessories…

She strutted out of the lavatory feeling as fresh as ever after taking a quick shower lasting no longer than five minutes, with blow-dried clean hair and suitable clothes compared to the ones she had on before. Momomiya had simply dressed in light blue denim shorts, a plain white shoulder-revealing blouse and a pair of sandal flats; a touch of makeup and a few silver bangles on each wrist didn't hurt either. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, it certainly didn't look like she was dressed to tidy as much of the house as she could in one day. It seemed more as if she were going outside…

_I guess it won't be such a big deal if I take a little stroll outside, _Ichigo innocently thought and fixed her hair one last time before descending down the many staircases again. _I mean, it's not like anyone is even home to notice that I'll be gone… _

There were two options: one, either stay at home all day completely bored out of your wits with nothing better to do than sigh and whine till the night came by. Or two, leave the house for a while for a fresh little walk through the streets and wander around the neighbourhood. As said earlier that Tokyo was 'dirty and unsafe', Ichigo really couldn't resist to take a step outside by herself, despite what her views were on the city. It'd be a shame if she hadn't gotten a chance to familiarise herself with the area.

"I'm positive that they wouldn't mind. After all, they can't expect me to stay inside at such a glorious sunny day like this!" Ichigo reassured to no one in particular, making sure that the locks to the front doors were properly locked and popping the keys into a mini light brown satchel she liked to carry around all the time.

It was then when she turned around and took a view of the scenery around her. Kyoto had many plants and trees, rocks and mountains and hills… it was indeed strange to step out of her home and have the sounds of traffic bustling nearby, music playing in the distance. But it didn't matter how different her life was from then, Ichigo had moved on and there was no turning back… ever. As she slowly walked down the decorated pathway of her house and shut the huge iron gates behind her, she couldn't help but feel tension creeping all over her skin. Her eyes darted from one place to the next; taking in every single miniature detail that could possibly be seen.

She passed many small shops and convenient stores, remembering how her old town had cute frilly dollhouse-like themes to it, whereas the shops in Tokyo were just… plain. Well, that's what she thought, imagining that the capital city of Japan was just an attraction for busy-bodies and tourists. But she was wrong. Turning a corner of one street to further discover the next, the brown eyed girl began to have second thoughts. People of all ages, genders and sizes, were in every place she looked – and there definitely was something similar about them: they all had lightened moods and shining smiles. No matter old or young, everyone was enjoying themselves to their heart's content. Maybe that was what had driven her further into the city, to explore the rest while she had the chance. Ichigo wanted to see as much as she could… before she got bored again.

The sun was radiating its heat at temperatures too hot to bare, but all of a sudden a shadow had casted upon her. At first it didn't bother her much, but soon as the round shadow grew larger and larger, Ichigo shot her head up at the sky to find a ball falling directly towards her. Her feet had nervously glued themselves to the ground and her muscles froze, just as her mind did. One second the ball was dropping faster and faster towards the surface of the Earth, the next it had bashed against her forehead with such a forceful impact, it sent her collapsing to the floor.

As quick as lightening, a pounding pain was sent from her brain to the bridge of her nose, not to mention her behind which came crashing to the rock-hard ground after the hit on her head. She felt the wind being knocked out of her, her head was spinning, the whole world was toppling over. That's until a pair of dark beady eyes met hers. It seemed like a boy had watched the tragic scene and came rushing immediately to help the poor girl out. "Are you okay?!" he called out to her with concern written all over his tanned face and body. The only thing she managed to do was nod and let him help her up till she eventually got her feet.

Her eyes were blurry from the tears that had formed from keeping in the pain, and the boy handed her a clean handkerchief in the palm of her hands so that she could wipe her eyes… and the blood that was slightly leaking from her nose. "Y-yeah…" she dizzily answered and held the hankerchief tightly to her nose. The boy with matt black hair and eyes, and darker skin compared to herself, looked a bit relieved as she nodded and thanked him for the assistance. "Th-thank you very much… I appreciate your help."

"No problem!" he chirped which caused her to smile despite the pain she was in, and he offered his palm out to her to formally shake hands. "I'm Masaya Aoyama" he friendly introduced and grinned with the corners of his mouth smiling from one ear to the other. She stared at the hand for a while, noticing how patient he was in exchanging a hand shake with her.

"Nice to meet you Aoyama-ssi" she greeted with politeness, knowing how it was akward to address him as '-kun' or '-san' just yet. Ichigo smiled a little and prepared to reach her hand out too, all until a group of people came barging into them, pushing Aoyama out of the way so they can get a look at the girl.

"Oh. My. God!" one of them screeched with a frightened shrill in their voice. Ichigo noticed how they were all boys… good looking boys… The one who had just screamed those three words, had now held both of her shoulders from an arm's length away from himself, shaking his head in utter disbelief of what had happened. "I am terr— _we _are terribly sorry for hurting you!" he cried and frowned at her nose, which had fortunately stopped bleeding by the time they came.

Ichigo didn't know what caused her to suddenly blush and shyly press her lips together, staring into the boy's worried eyes and drifting off to a dream world of her own. She wondered what he meant by '_we_', but soon understood what he meant as about twelve other boys of her age – perhaps some even older — ushered themselves and circled all around her. All eyes were on her, making her feeling even more nervous. "I'm okay, really. It was only a–" she began to say in a modest manner but was interrupted by another who spun her around exactly 180 degrees, and examined her whole body.

"No, you're not!" he yelled at her face, making her slightly back away from his head so close to hers and fall silent. "How could you say you're okay when you've been hit by a basketball… in your face?!" he then continued in the same exasperated tone before she could speak up and defend herself.

Ichigo stared at each and every one of them, her heart rate beating faster with every gaze. Some were trying to convince each other that she needed medical help, while others carried on asking questions; none of which she answered, as she was so occupied in her world of crazy thoughts. She watched their lips move in interest but didn't hear anything coming out.

"Hey! Who knows the nearest clinic or hospital around here?" a deep voice hollering was heard behind her. The redhead snapped out of her trance within a split second as soon as she heard 'hospital' chiming out from one of their mouthes. They all stopped talking and searched all the filing cabinets of knowledge and information stored away in their probably-thick-headed brains to think of where was the closest place to go, for they surely felt that they should be the ones to care for her, instead of calling an ambulance. Not like it was an emergency that big, anyway.

"Um… oh, uh… hey!" the tallest one out of the gorgeous group sparked with an idea, gesturing towards another boy who stood outside and well away from the ring. The wind had picked up his forest green hair and played around with his bangs, giving him that stunning model look. But there was one thing that opposed that thought as they all turned their heads to face their friend, who glared at Ichigo with a straight poker face. His golden glistening eyes were literally piercing through hers with no expression… just a glare. "I bet Kisshu would know!"

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll do 'Ransom Reviews' yet where I only update if I get a certain number of reviews, but for now, all I ask you is to _please_ leave a comment – long or short, even a few words. Oh, and follows/favs… would be nice too… ;)**

**Number of words (excluding A/N): 4068! **


End file.
